


Instead of her

by PeiNi



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 格温死后电影设定略黑化虫





	Instead of her

“Harry.....”

病房里医疗机器的滴答声响个不停。Peter坐在病床边不断轻念着Harry的名字，眼睛里爬满了血丝。Harry昏迷了几天，他就几日未合过眼，眼泪风干在他略微消瘦的脸颊上。

他和他十指轻扣。

这几天过的很慢，他越发迷茫。Peter一直在质问自己，为什么Harry害死了Gwen，自己却对他生不出丝毫恨意。他甚至开始怀疑自己，他是不是爱Harry胜过他爱Gwen。

Peter猛地抬起头，死死地盯着病床上那面色苍白的脸庞，“难道这几天没休息，连蜘蛛感应都不行了么....”他揉了揉眼，可是他刚刚明明感应到了，Harry的睫毛有在细微的颤动。

“Harry...我求求你了，快点醒过来吧...这不好玩...我已经失去一个了，难道..我还要再失去一个吗...”Peter轻轻抚摸着Harry的脸颊，眼角的晶莹滴落在身下毫无血色的唇瓣上，湿润着，这枯萎的花瓣。“Harry...我求你了....Harry...”在这无助可怜的哀求之外，嘶哑刺破了病房里笼罩的乌云。

“嗯....Peter....是你吗...”

“咳...你压着我好难受啊，Peter...”

“Harry....Harry！！”这突如其来的惊喜让Peter有点手足无措，他努力让自己平静下来，可是泪水像断线的风筝。

“Peter，你都快要帮我洗脸了....”Harry扯着许多的管子抹了一下滴在脸上的泪，艰难的搂住了男孩的脖子，亲吻着他眼角溢出的泪水，“好了，你不要再哭了，和个大傻子一样...再哭....我就不喜欢你了....”

没错，他喜欢Peter，在看到他的第一眼就产生了这种莫名的情愫，想要据为己有。可是他太害怕了，他怕被拒绝，他怕被歧视，他选择了逃避。可当他准备好，准备好回来将一切付诸行动的时候，却发现Peter有了女朋友。他为什么不早一点，为什么！为什么！悔恨，嫉妒，驱使着他心中的罪念的萌发，恶魔苏醒了。此时，他却被Peter紧紧的抱在怀里，脑子里浮现出先前的场景，不断的刺激着他。他不敢直视Peter，只能在怀里蜷成一团，恐惧在内心不断的蔓延。

“Peter...她现在怎么样了....没有什么太大的事吧...”Harry尽力掩藏自己心中的不安，但Peter清楚的感受到他在自己怀中颤抖。“Gwen她....死....”

“怎么会....Peter，我不是故意的...Peter！你不要离开我！”Harry紧紧的抓住Peter的衣服，他怕Peter不愿再和他....

“Peter，我只是....太喜欢你了....”

Peter不知道该怎么回答，他还在挣扎着，他到底该不该承认自己对Harry的感情，它是否真实。Harry带着哭腔的声音侵蚀着他的理智，Peter把埋胸前的脑袋抬了起来，看到那可怜的模样，消磨着最后的理智。

“Harry，那你就替代她，怎么样？”

Harry瞪大了眼睛，他怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了点问题，可能是头部受创出现了幻听？“Harry，你不要用那种眼神看着我，我....喜欢你...或许就是刚刚才发现。”

“Peter...我要...可以吗？”

Peter看见他的样子，内心感慨自己怕不是喜欢上了一个不得了的家伙，真是太可爱了。“可是，Harry，你昏迷那么久，现在才醒过来，会不会受不...”

可现在的Harry简直就是情欲冲脑，“....我现在就受不了嘛....Peter你看，它们都挺起来了呢....”说着Harry就把Peter的手往身上放，“嗯....Peter...摸摸它们....啊....”

“Harry，你可真....”Harry等不及把嘴堵了上来，主动的把舌头伸了进去，Peter感受着嘴里的香甜，解开衣物玩弄着Harry胸前挺立的乳尖，手指划过性器渗出的透明液体，调整轻重的搓弄着，怀中的人轻颤着，口中发出破碎的呻吟。Peter猛地将舌头顶了回去，Harry的口腔鼻腔充斥着Peter的气息，刺激着他的每一个细胞，让他变得更加兴奋，更加敏感。Peter放开Harry略显红肿的唇瓣，忘我的舔吻着Harry的身体，从粉嫩的耳尖到挺翘的性器，手指在湿润的入口处不停的揉弄着。

“Harry，你后面都湿透了，是想要我做些什么，还是自己....”

“Peter，进来....嗯...”

“什么进去？进哪？”

Harry听着问题，尽管他很想，但为数不多剩余的理智仍让他觉得羞耻，他支支吾吾的。Peter也没闲着，手指在穴口按弄着，可就是不插进去。

“把...它...插进我的小穴里呜....”

Harry还是没有很明白的说出口，不过，Peter也没有强迫下去。

“放松点，Harry.....我连手指都进不去，待会你可怎么舒服呢？”手指慢慢的进入后穴，即使有着润滑，扩张进程也十分缓慢。Harry轻轻扭动着腰肢，异物进入的不适感掩盖不住小穴的渴望。等到第三根手指的进入扩张，渍渍的水声在安静的病房里显得格外清晰。

“Peter...嗯啊....快点...再深一点...啊啊啊...”Peter如他所愿的将手指插的更深，“嗯啊啊啊....Peter，换一个....我要....”Harry不满足于手指的挑逗玩弄，他想要Peter挺立的性器。他感受到手指从体内缓缓抽出，肠道不舍的紧缩，空虚感如浪潮涌遍全身，体内蚂蚁啃噬般的搔痒让他发疯。

“就不能再等等么，还好你是我的人，不然你这幅样子被别人看到，我可不敢保证....”

“我是Peter的人，永远都是啊啊啊——”性器连根没入，小穴被塞的满满的，言语无法形容的快感让他眼角溢出生理性的泪水，“好棒....嗯啊....Peter...我爱你...啊.....”

“Harry，我也爱你。”Peter有意无意的顶过穴中的敏感点，连续不断的快感将Harry推向顶峰。Harry被欲望烧光了理智，他弓起腰来承受更多的快感“Peter...再深一点...还不够....啊啊啊...”他渴望着更多，他将臀部抬得更高，去迎合Peter的动作。小穴紧紧的吸着Peter的性器，前端透明的液体不停的渗出。Peter喘着粗气，大力的操弄着Harry，手在不安分的游走。

“Harry，Harry....”

“Peter...啊啊...不要....要...去了...”叫喊声回荡在房间里，Peter加快速度更加大力的顶着。一声闷哼，白色的液体射进Harry的身体里，肠道痉挛着绞着Peter。

Harry疲惫的瘫软在Peter的怀里，困意涌上。睡前，他想着，他是Peter的人，永远都是。

Peter望着怀里昏睡过去的人，或许可能Harry才是那个命中注定的人吧。

晚安。


End file.
